WishMaster HGSSHP
by mounna
Summary: Severus Snape é salvo por Hermione após o ataque de Nagine, e passa a enxergar a menina com outros olhos ao mesmo tempo em que Harry descobre que gosta de ser protegido por Snape...
1. Olhos de Sépia

_**Prólogo**_

Sempre fui o funesto algoz da repulsa, que ao pairar por qualquer lugar, emanava asco e recebia rancor. Por dentro sou um Paladino da Justiça cuja função é salvar o mundo, fazendo com que as trevas que em mim habitam passem a abandonar meu ser a cada etapa vencida no meu processo de redenção.

E assim, como uma estrela cadente, o brilho de Lilian começa a desaparecer, deixando apenas o seu rastro luminoso, que me guiará no resgate a mim mesmo.

Por mais difícil que sejam as missões a que me submetem, por mais dolorosas que elas possam ser, eu me alivio na dor causada, pois me penitencia e liberta a cada urro proferido. E meus gritos vão silenciar ao olhar nestes olhos verdes tão iguais aos dela, convidando-me a ir pro outro lado, a morrer... Oferecendo-me o descanso merecido após a missão cumprida. O suspiro tênue da salvação.

_**Capítulo Primeiro**_

_Olhos de Sépia_

-Professor? –a voz me chamou com urgência.

E algo estranho acontecia dentro de mim, me sugando de volta para onde eu não queria ir.

-Me deixe morrer...

-Muito fácil, não é...? –desdenhou a voz macia, e mesmo o asco não a tornava dura- Apenas morrer?

Abri meus olhos e a encarei. A dor da mordida de Nagini não era mais tão forte. Hermione Granger murmurava um feitiço, executando pequenos gestos. Seus olhos castanhos como mel envelhecido fixos em mim. E naquele olhar não havia nada em que eu pudesse me agarrar, mas, no entanto, havia tudo. Minha mão fechou-se em torno da dela.

-Me deixe partir... Por favor...

Ela curvou-se sobre mim. Seu olhar me envolvendo como uma manta confortável. Suspirei quando ela passou os dedos no meu pescoço sentindo as feridas cicatrizadas. O toque dela era macio, confortável, envolvente. Divergia tão completamente das palavras que dirigi a ela...

-Você ficara bem se tomar um antídoto rapidamente.

-Não... não, você não me entende...

-Ah, é claro que eu entendo! –ela disse exasperada, suas bochechas assumindo um tom púrpura- Qual é o seu medo, Severo Snape? Ter um destino semelhante ao que você imaginava para Sirius Black?

Então as coisas fizeram mais sentido pra mim. Ela ainda não sabia a verdade das verdades e estava me salvando para me punir. Um tanto paradoxal, mas eu não pude deixar de notar suas intenções justas. Devo ter rido com sarcasmo, algo tão pertencente a mim como o ato de respirar.

-Não... não é disso que eu estou com medo. Eu temo as honras que virão em meu nome, eu temo a exposição e a admiração estupefata de pessoas que sempre me odiaram... como você.

-O que te faz imaginar que eu vou admirá-lo um dia?

-Ora, ora, ora... Tão segura de si e de suas palavras... Mas não me ofenda. Eu não quero ter que desculpá-la quando tudo isso se tornar insuportável. Não, não quero que você me peça desculpas por nada...

-Pare de falar sozinho e de delirar. –ela disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito, me olhando de cima, fazendo com que eu me perdesse em devaneios sobre como uma pessoa com cabelos tão espessos e emaranhados consegue transparecer tanta organização.

-Hermione... –e eu mesmo me assustei ao sentir o seu aveludado nome sendo proferido por meus lábios- Me deixe aqui... vá, seus amigos vão precisar de você... Potter, ele...

-Cale a boca! –ela ordenou batendo o pé- Cale a boca! Eu salvei você pra que...

-Não lhe pedi isso... –eu me ajeitei melhor no assoalho, buscando uma posição menos indigna. Minha mente se ajeitava aos poucos- Eu estaria melhor morto...

-Não! Não estaria, não... –ela suspirou olhando para o chão- Menos mortes nesta guerra, para amigos e inimigos, Dumbledore disse.

Eu senti a dor dela no meu peito, lacerante, quando as lembranças de Dumbledore invadiram sua mente. Uma mente pura e corajosa, valente. Justa. A lágrima rolou e eu só queria estar perto o suficiente para secá-la. Minha mão se estendeu no ar, tentando tocar a esfera perolada que contornava o rosto fino.

Hermione olhou para mim e assustou-se com o que viu. Nunca, ninguém havia presenciado algo como aquilo. Eu queria consolá-la. Secou os olhos e me fitou como se ela própria fosse capaz de me matar ali, mas eu sabia que ela nunca seria. Eu sabia que ela não se mancharia, sabia que ela era justa e pura o suficiente para me consolar se as situações se invertessem, e com esse pensamento meu instinto protetor gritou.

Não, ela nunca passaria pela dor que eu passei. Não sofreria o que eu sofri, jamais seria ela ali deitada no chão daquela casa despedaçada com um veneno potente entorpecendo seus membros. Não. Ela havia me devolvido a vida, uma vida castanha e pura como aquele olhar que cumpriria as missões que o mundo lhe deu, mesmo que brigasse diretamente com seus instintos e valores.

-Hermione, vá ajudar Potter... Não sei como ele ainda consegue respirar sem você...

Ela sorriu e aos poucos pareceu notar que sorria. Reorganizou seu rosto para manter-se impassível, lançou-me um olhar de rancor, como vários que já havia feito antes e saiu. Seus passos ecoando no assoalho, afastando-se.

A dor aumentava no meu corpo. Eu sabia que ela não voltaria a tempo, que eu morreria. Sorri satisfeito com isso. A morte, o descanso eterno... Mas pra isso eu enfrentaria a dor, ali sozinho... a dor que circulava por minhas veias misturada ao meu sangue... Oh, mas teria sido tão mais fácil já estar morto... Aquilo doía tanto...

Ela me trouxe a vida e a agonia... mas eu nunca fui sádico e nunca gostei de dor. Nem da minha, nem a alheia, por mais que tenha torturado, matado e festejado isso... Não, eu não me concentraria na dor quando já havia aproveitado o calor e aconchego daqueles olhos de sépia. Era neles onde eu descansaria... Não seriam os olhos de Lilian que eu veria antes de morrer, seriam os olhos da minha salvadora.

-Beba... –as mãos dela seguraram meu rosto e levaram um cálice fumegante aos meus lábios.

Junto com ela, Potter, Weasley e Minerva. Antes de sorver o primeiro gole não contive o sorriso.

-Acabou? –minha voz foi um gemido rouco de fraqueza.

-Sim, Severo... Agora beba a poção que Hermione está lhe...

-Hermione... –eu a olhei, procurando o refúgio do mel de seus olhos.

Estavam eles tristes e compreensivos. Uma estranha ruga de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas delicadas. Ela piscou os olhos bem devagar e sorriu-me timidamente. Um sorriso da vida. Minha mão ergueu-se trêmula e eu toquei a pequena ruga, afastando-a das feições que me confortavam. Com dedicação, ela forçou o cálice em meus lábios, tirando minha cabeça do chão e repousando-a em seu colo. A cada gole bebido eu sentia um calor fraco e confortável percorrendo meu rosto. Meus olhos nos dela, minha mão em seu rosto...

-Descanse...

E no segundo seguinte eu estava entregue aos sonhos.

Senti a maciez do travesseiro pressionando meu rosto, inundando minhas narinas com o meu próprio cheiro. Meu corpo ainda doía, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele já havia doido mais. Abri os olhos e contemplei a manhã que despontava num mundo novo. Sentado, ao lado da cama, aparentemente cansado, estava Harry Potter.

-Como se sente? –ele perguntou com a voz fria, porém preocupada.

-Estive melhor. –eu me sentei na cama um pouco tonto. Só então me dei conta de que estava sem camisa. Olhei debaixo das cobertas e constatei que Papoula não tinha perdido a oportunidade de me despir inteiro novamente. –Você pode pegar as calças do meu pijama no armário, por favor?

O garoto se ergueu e caminhou até o armário que me lembrava muito Dumbledore, com sua superfície azul com estrelas prateadas. Ele parecia sério e aflito. Eu não me sentia muito confortável com a situação, mas havia chegado a hora de esclarecer as verdades que nos regiram por todo este tempo.

Ele me entregou a calça e eu a vesti por baixo do cobertor. Os olhos dele esquadrinhavam meu peito marcado por inúmeras cicatrizes. Agora ele parecia aterrorizado. Talvez por vaidade ou por alguma outra força misteriosa que gerencia os atos humanos, não pedi uma camisa. Sim, que ele continuasse olhando para as minhas cicatrizes, a maioria conseguidas ao ser torturado, castigado ou simplesmente usado como instrumento de diversão para um Lorde das Trevas entediado. E eu estava lá por ele, Harry Potter, ou melhor, Tiago Potter II, detentor dos meus mais obscuros sentimentos.

Não pedi por ser o herói. Eu escolheria morrer de bom grado, como havia feito. Eu estava entregue e se... ela não viesse me resgatar eu estaria livre dessa conversa, livre do fardo de esclarecer tudo e de receber honras que ninguém vai querer dedicar a mim verdadeiramente. Mas eu não tinha muita escolha. Eu também não seria um suicida.

-Então... você viu tudo? –eu disse lentamente, ansioso por me ver logo livre daquele velório onde o morto era eu.

-Obrigado. –Potter disse com a voz engrolada- Por tudo... eu nem... nem podia imaginar... –e quando ele soluçou eu me assustei.

Certo, minhas barreiras estavam despedaçadas. Agora todos iriam acreditar que eu sou um herói trágico numa armadura reluzente. Eu sei que não sou o crápula que aparentei ser por todos estes anos, mas consolar garotos de dezessete anos está longe de ser uma das minhas habilidades.

Não, eu não teria estômago para consolar o Santo Potter, afinal, nada do que fiz foi por ele, em especial. Foi visando o bem maior, embora eu admita que não o odeie tanto assim. Hoje eu até o admiro, afinal, ele derrotou o Lorde das Trevas.

-Ouça. –eu disse erguendo uma mão- Você sabe de toda a verdade. Você conhece todas as fendas e os pormenores dessa história. Eu não quero falar sobre isso. O que nós podemos dizer? Rasgar seda e nos abraçar? –eu fui irônico para não permitir que esse pensamento passasse pela cabeça rachada dele.

-Eu nunca vou poder agradecer o suficiente. Ela morreu por sua causa, mas... se eu estou aqui hoje é por sua causa também...

-Potter. –eu murmurei com a voz ainda mais fria e distante do que já havia usado.- Certo, eu estou feliz que você seja grato por tudo, mas...

Tive que me calar para conter o urro de surpresa que quase saiu dos meus lábios. Potter me abraçava, chorando copiosamente. Oh, Merlin, quanto tempo fazia que eu não via aqueles olhos verdes marejados de lágrimas...

-Ei, Harry... –tentei não ser insensível- Acalme-se, está tudo certo...

-Mas... Você a amava e... o odiava...

-E em relação a você eu só via aquilo que queria ver. Fui injusto e mau com você.

Ele me apertou mais e aquilo doía, afinal, eu não estava no meu melhor estado físico e ele era forte demais pra um garoto magricela. Timidamente, eu segurei as costas dele e depositei ali algumas tapinhas pouco consolativas, desajeitadas e invariavelmente frias.

-Potter, tudo isso já passou. –eu o afastei me esticando com dificuldade até uma gaveta ao lado da cama e lhe entregando um lenço, já que o nariz dele escorria como o de um bebê constipado- Eu a amei sim, e o odiei também. Mas agora essas coisas não fazem muita diferença, porque já acabou. Sempre fará parte do que eu sou, ou do que eu fui. Eu entendo o que Dumbledore queria dizer sobre nossas escolhas. Eu escolhi o lado errado e a perdi. Como uma forma de fazer com que a morte dela não tenha sido em vão... Eu escolhi proteger você. Apenas isso, nada mais.

-Você não entende que nisso tudo você é mais importante do que até mesmo eu?

-Não diminua o seu valor perante tudo, rapaz.

-O que eu posso fazer para agradecer?

-Você já pegou minhas calças, me deu um pouco de dignidade, isso foi o bastante. Pode ir.

Ele riu secando os olhos, claramente envergonhado por ter fraquejado diante de mim. Ficou de pé arrumou o casaco e depois de um aceno tímido, se retirou. Eu respirei aliviado. Pude então erguer-me e tomar um merecido banho.

Ao sair do banheiro, quase deixei que a toalha escorresse da minha cintura.

-Oh, eu não esperava vê-lo assim, professor! –Hermione Granger exclamou virando-se de costas.

Contemplei os cabelos dela por algum tempo antes de em pronunciar. Respirei fundo para não soar ríspido.

-O que deseja, Srta. Granger?

-Eu... só queria ver se o senhor estava bem... O Harry disse que já estava desperto então eu pensei que...

-Não se preocupe. A senhorita é bem vinda.

-Não enquanto o senhor estiver tão descomposto. –ela falou com simpatia, o que me acalmou e confortou um pouco.

-Espere... –caminhei até o guarda roupas e peguei um conjunto de vestes- Já volto.

Entrei o banheiro tentando acalmar o coração que batia tão acelerado que parecia que ia saltar boca a fora. Como ela não seria bem vinda se durante o tempo em que dormi era nos seus olhos castanhos que eu repousava? Como ela poderia imaginar que depois de me devolver a vida, uma vida que eu não queria, mas mesmo assim manter-se firme na resolução de me salvar, ela não seria bem vinda na minha vida, quero dizer, no meu quarto... Merlin... Estou confuso.

Troquei de roupa e sai terminando de abotoar as vestes. Ela estava sentada no lugar onde Potter estivera minutos atrás. Os joelhos juntos, as mãos apoiadas no colo. Balançava o pé impacientemente. Ainda me sentindo um pouco tonto e dolorido, voltei ao meu lugar na cama. Os olhos dela encontraram os meus e eu lhe dei um sorriso enquanto puxava os cobertores até a cintura.

-Madame Pomfrey me pediu para lhe trazer isso. –e com um aceno da varinha um cálice de Poção repositória de Sangue materializou-se na mesa de cabeceira.

-Grato. –eu disse bebendo a poção rapidamente, já que o gosto era muito semelhante a fígado liquidificado sem sal- Há muitos feridos, eu suponho?

-Sim... –ela sibilou- E mortos também...

Mortos. Haviam mortos.

-Fora Lorde Voldemort eu não sei de mais nenhuma morte.

-Lupin e Tonks... –ela disse me olhando com tristeza- Fred Weasley... Colin Creevey...

-Pare. –eu não queria ouvir mais. –Lupin?

-Sim. –ela soluçou secando o canto do olho com a manga da blusa.

Minha mão segurou o rosto dela. Macio, quente, delicado, pequeno... Os olhos postos em mim, úmidos e espantados.

-Obrigado. Por me salvar.

-Me sinto tão envergonhada das minhas intenções... –ela sibilou olhando fitando o chão- Eu o salvei para puni-lo, e no entanto o senhor só deve ser recompensado... por tudo...

-Hermione... –eu disse não reconhecendo o tom aveludado e sedutor na minha voz enquanto com a mão eu a puxava para junto de mim- Ninguém tinha como saber. Representei bem o meu papel. –e sorri tentando dissipar a tensão do ar.

-Eu nem acredito que estou sendo consolada pelo Professor Snape! –ela sorriu um sorriso tímido, cheio de dentes, gracioso.

-Eu sempre fui um monstro com você, não foi?

-Como o senhor disse, era o seu papel.

-Esqueça de suas intenções pouco louváveis e pense apenas que você salvou uma vida, como a heroína que é.

Eu já havia compreendido as minhas intenções. Eu podia sentir meus olhos virando-se na direção do decote da blusa alva que ela vestia. Quando ergui os olhos para encará-la novamente, as feições dela haviam mudado. Afastando minha mão, Hermione enrijeceu na cadeira e fechou o decote. O rosto contorcido de indignação.

-Professor!

-Me desculpe, mas é que... Não pude evitar.

-Com licença... –ela se retirou com passos largos e decididos sem olhar-me novamente.

Certamente apenas uma garota pura se enfureceria por tão pouco... Um olhar no decote que não deixava entrever nada além de uma pequena faixa de renda branca do sutiã... e a pele alva do colo, angelical...

Sou só um velho pervertido que estraga tudo sempre.

Tudo? Tudo o quê se ela nem ao menos está ligada a mim... Se é que salvar a vida de uma pessoa não significa um laço...

Mas o que eu estou dizendo? Não quero laços com a insuportável sabe-tudo amiga do Potter de olhos perfeitamente castanhos e pele macia como seda...

Por que as mulheres não podem entender que quando um homem está definitivamente interessado ele instintivamente pensa com a cabeça inferior? Isso facilitaria tanto a nossa vida...

Mas Hermione Granger não é só isso... Não e apenas um buraco a ser preenchido como várias outras... Não levando em consideração a apologia ao sexo... Ou será que é apenas isso mesmo?

Snape, seu troglodita! Mal se recuperou de um ataque como aquele e já está ai planejando seduzi a Granger...

A Granger não. Hermione.


	2. Recomeço

Minha mente estava desgrenhada, sem rumos, sem ideais e assuntos em que pensar. Sentia-me vazio, livre e fraco. Assustado também, já que há muito tempo eu havia esquecido como era se sentir assim. Ao dormir eu sonhava com o momento da salvação, onde ela me envolvia tão inocentemente naquele olhar maroto, jovem, esperançoso, justo... O que estava acontecendo comigo era uma incógnita, mas de repente eu e Hermione Granger estávamos tão unidos como se desde o primeiro dia da minha vida ela estivesse do meu lado.

Ou talvez estivesse, já que minha vida parecia ter recomeçado quando fitei aqueles lindos olhos de mel. Todo o passado não mais importava. Eu estava livre dele.

Livre do passado, olhando para o futuro. Contemplando o teto esperando que a avalanche de repórteres contida por Minerva invadisse o quarto. Não, eu não sairia dali, meu invólucro prateado que me deixava tão próximo a Dumbledore... tão Sereno e protegido...

Dumbledore... Está acabado, meu amigo. Nós conseguimos.

-Severo... –Minerva entrou no quarto tensa enquanto eu tentava tomar uma sopa élfica intragável trazida por Papoula- Não posso mais por muito tempo... Desde que a história da morte combinada de Alvo vazou a Escola é bombardeada com repórteres vindos do mundo inteiro! Você tem que se pronunciar...

-Não. –eu disse simplesmente girando a colher dentro do prato- Não vou posar de herói aqui...

-Mas você É um herói, meu filho...

"Meu filho?"

Desde quando eu me tornei o filho de Minerva McGonagall?

Era disso que eu queria fugir. Dessa imensa carga de falsidade e favoritismo que minhas atitudes me acarretariam. Eu sei que no caso de Minerva essa revelação foi um choque ainda pior do que pras outras pessoas, afinal, ela dividia o leito com Dumbledore há 40 anos. Realmente deve ser difícil viver enganada por tanto tempo, mal sabendo que ele era secretamente apaixonado por Grindewald.

Ohoo! Alvo Dumbledore é gay. Pensei que isso já fosse óbvio pra todo mundo. Tudo se esclareceu naquele dia na Penseira, quando ele deixou algumas lembranças vagando pela superfície prateada. Como sou um homem prático, decidi entrever o que o diretor tanto me escondia, afinal, ele estava confiando em Potter no caso das Hocruxes e não em mim. Leia-se, eu sei que sou mais útil do que o garoto com as informações certas, tanto que o ajudei o suficiente para trazê-lo vivo até aqui.

Dumbledore e Grindewald discutiam e um cobrava mais comprometimento do outro. Dois belos rapazes, brilhantes, ambiciosos e gays. Não é preconceito, mas eu nunca me imaginaria atrás de um homem, ou tendo um homem dentro de mim... Nem uma mulher... Se bem que ela não teria como entrar...

Preciso regular essas poções pra dormir. Acho que elas estão tendo um efeito alucinógeno.

Espero os dias passarem com um certo pesar. Finalmente Minerva conseguiu despachar os repórteres e eu posso ficar aqui, calmo, tranqüilo e enclausurado remoendo lembranças de um dia fatidicamente bom. Desde o dia em que eu quase devorei seu decote, Hermione não voltou mais aqui, mas o mesmo eu não posso dizer de Potter. Todos os dias o garoto vem ver como estou. Isso não me incomoda, o que é a coisa mais estranha disso tudo. Segundo ele Granger está namorando Weasley.

Após receber essa informação não solicitada, eu senti uma coisa estranha acontecendo dentro de mim. Parecia uma luta entre Hagrid e Madame Máxime. Repentinamente uma fúria gélida despontou dentro do meu peito e se espalhou pelos meus braços. Quando percebi o que eu estava fazendo, eu havia esmurrado a mesinha de cabeceira. Minha mão estava quebrada.

Potter assustou-se e deu um pulo para trás fugindo dos estilhaços do abajur. As feições dele começaram a clarear.

-Eles parecem se gostar, sabe...? –ele continuou como se eu não tivesse estraçalhado os enfeites de cima da mesinha, me encarando desconfiado.

-Poupe-me, Potter. –eu disse curando minha mão.- Isso não me interessa...

-Não mesmo? –ele desafiou irônico.

Ora essa, era só o que me faltava! Onde foi parar todo o respeito, ou medo, do temível Mestre de Poções? Onde já se viu? Potter me desafiando?

-Não! –urrei erguendo minha sobrancelha direita incitando-o a continuar. Ahh, eu satisfaria meu desejo de azará-lo se ele ousasse abrir a boca...

-Na realidade, não é bem isso que me parece. –ele assumiu um tom amigável, quase compreensivo- Mione está realmente muito bonita de uns tempos pra cá, e isso justificaria seus olhares para o colo dela e...

-Cale a boca, Potter... –rugi por entre os dentes.

Ele riu. Acredite. Harry Potter riu de mim. Eu só não o torturei naquele momento porque ele rindo ficava incrivelmente parecido com Lilian.

-Severo Snape... tsc tsc tsc... Apaixonou-se por sua aluna…

-Que? Como ousa? Pensei que você já tivesse espalhado aos quatro ventos que eu amo a sua mãe!

-Grandes chances você tem... –ele desdenhou- Não quero desrespeitar a memória dela, ou duvidar do seu sentimento, mas a minha mãe está morta.

-Potter, estou cansado, se retire. –eu ordenei puxando os cobertores, mal humorado.

-Oh, sim, cansado... –ele continuou desdenhando e deu um tapinha no meu braço- Até mais...

Me preparei para a atitude que ele tomaria a seguir, já corriqueira. O garoto era meio latino, chegado nuns abraços. Claro que eu me sinto sem jeito de rechaçá-lo, mas isso é só por que eu não quero magoar mais o filho de Lilian, já que eu não gosto nem um pouco dele.

O recomeço tem que vir, doloroso e incerto como tudo aquilo não planejado. Cerca de dez dias após a Batalha de Hogwarts eu me senti forte o suficiente para deixar o quarto. Ainda fraco, pálido e as roupas folgadas denunciando minha magreza, decidi seguir os conselhos de Papoula e tomar um pouco de sol. Potter caminhava ao meu lado, e ele falava... de Hermione.

-Ela perguntou por você... –oh sim, eu já era "você" para o insolente.

-Aham. –tentei ser indiferente, e no entanto sentindo um calorzinho estranho no coração ao ouvir isso.

-Eu disse que você estava bem.

Ela havia perguntado como eu estava? Ela estava se importando comigo! Oh, sim, claro que tendo ela me salvado ia querer saber como eu ficaria depois... Oh, sim, fazia todo o sentido...

-Diga a ela que eu agradeço sua preocupação.

-Por que você mesmo não diz? Neste domingo a Sra. Weasley vai oferecer um almoço para a família. Algo como uma despedida menos fúnebre para o Fred...

-Não... certamente eu não estou convidado... Não tendo eu arrancado a orelha do outro gêmeo.

-É ai onde está. Jorge faz questão de sua presença.

Louco, idiota, estúpido. Eu estava diante do espelho penteando os cabelos após mandar a coruja com a resposta ao convite úmido de Molly e Arthur Weasley. Eu iria ao tal almoço... simplesmente porque eu queria me desculpar com Hermione e agradecê-la mais apropriadamente.

Para tanto, eu havia comprado uma jóia. Obviamente não foi um anel, mas bem que poderia ter sido, afinal lá tinha um belo anel com um rubi singelo em formato de flor, mas para não parecer muito intimo, eu comprei um colar de ouro branco e cravejado de pequenos brilhantes formando um pequeno H sobre uma rosa delicada. De repente eu achei meus cabelos muito feios e meu nariz muito grande. Certamente se eu fosse ruivo e goleiro da Grifinória ela teria me dado um pouco mais de atenção e sequer teria se enfurecido com a minha sorrateira olhada no seu decote.

Abotoei meu casaco e coloquei a caixinha com a jóia no bolso interno. Dei outra olhada no espelho e conclui que Rony Weasley não é páreo para mim, e dessa vez eu vou me alegrar de ser herói nesta maldita guerra. Algo tem que conspirar a meu favor. E sim, eu estou interessado nela! Vai adiantar alguma coisa se eu negar?

Tenho sonhado com ela todas as noites, sentido o calor dos olhos dela em mim, imaginado sua pele macia contra a minha. Tenho relembrado seus momentos aqui, tenho visto sua mãozinha levantada esperando por minha atenção e tenho me penitenciado como um Elfo Doméstico por tê-la ignorado tantas vezes. Não... Mione vai gostar de mim, eu preciso arrumar um jeito de conseguir isso...

Sai do castelo e esperei Minerva, que também estava convidada para o almoço. Ela veio aparentemente cansada. Há poucos dias eu havia começado a ajudar na reforma do castelo, mas ela já devia estar farta de tudo aquilo. Minerva não era uma mulher jovem, para não dizer muito idosa, e alguns feitiços esgotam mesmo a pessoa.

-Olá, Severo... –ela suspirou exausta- Amanha podemos começar a reconstruir a lateral Norte do Castelo...

-Claro. –eu disse oferecendo-lhe o braço, como perfeito cavalheiro que sou e conduzindo-a até os javalis alados.

Aparatamos. Ela pendeu debilmente segura pelo meu braço quando firmou os pés no chão.

-Minha nossa! Você precisa descansar, Minerva! –exclamei assustado. Eu só havia visto Minerva baqueada uma vez e foi por um motivo realmente forte.

-Estou bem... estou bem...

Entramos nos terrenos d'A Toca e fomos recebido por Jorge, O Sem Orelha. Ri comigo mesmo. Desculpem-me, eu sou sádico.

-Que bom que vieram... – e ele abraçou Minerva e antes que ele decidisse em abraçar também, eu estendi-lhe minha mão.

-Professora Minerva? –a voz dela soou as minhas costas e eu congelei.

Um forte cheiro de rosas invadiu o ar quando ela abraçou Minerva que estava do meu lado, ainda meio apoiada em mim. Para Hermione eu não ofereceria minha mão. Que ela me abraçasse o quanto quisesse!

Mas ela não o fez. Acompanhada pelo parvo de seu namorado, ela apenas me lançou um olhar envergonhado e me deu um tapinha no ombro. Parecia que eu deveria ser confortado de alguma coisa? Eu devia rapidamente ser levado a um espelho para poder reorganizar minhas feições.

-Srta. Granger, eu posso conversar com você?

O que Minerva estava pensando? Ela já queria levar Mione para longe de mim e eu mal havia chegado! Resolvi não azará-la ali mesmo, já que eu certamente a mataria, estando ela tão fraca. Segui os Weasleys pensando em mil e uma maneiras de fazer Hermione passar subitamente a detestar aquele ruivo desengonçado. Não me importa se ela gosta dele. Eu sou o melhor para ela. Fato.

Procurei Potter naquela multidão de cabelos vermelhos. Ele estava com Gina, a mais tragável de toda aquela linhagem Grifinória. Me senti nu quando ele passou o braço por meus ombros, como se fossemos velhos amigos.

-Preciso conversar com você. –ele disse em voz baixa- Sobre Mione.

Maldito cabeça rachada! Mais uma coisa pra tira a minha tranquilidade! E agora, o que será que ele tem pra me dizer. Fiquei dividido entre implorar uma resposta e evitar parecer muito interessado, afinal, eu estou apaixonado, mas ainda tenho orgulho. Principalmente considerando que ela é minha ex-aluna e tudo o mais... Não. Ex-aluna, não. Nem que eu tenha que voltar para as minhas masmorras eu vou deixar que ela se afaste.

Ou melhor, invariavelmente eu vou voltar pras masmorras, ou será que existe mesma a possibilidade de Minerva não estar ambicionando o cargo de Dumbledore. Às vezes eu acho que ela gosta mais daqueles aposentos do que até mesmo gostou dele. O que eu estou dizendo? Ela não é uma interesseira... ou será?


	3. Sopro de vida

**SOPRO DE VIDA**

Quando Minerva retornou com Hermione elas pareciam bastante satisfeitas. Antes que ela se sentasse novamente ao lado do maldito namorado, eu perguntei se nós poderíamos conversar. Ela ficou linda com aquela carinha de espanto e eu me senti momentaneamente mais simpático.

Era o efeito Mione sobre mim, um homem amargo e grosseiro, que se derretia diante de seu sopro de vida, porque era isso mesmo que Hermione era: Meu sopro de vida.

Caminhei a seu lado pelos gramados d'A Toca me sentindo ridículo. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Ela tão frágil, branca e tímida... Ou talvez eu a intimidasse...

Hermione olhou para o céu azul e inspirou o aroma perfumado do jardim de Molly Weasley. Eu só sentia o cheiro dela, que agora enfiava as mãos nos bolsos e parava abruptamente. Relutante, postei-me ao seu lado, já que eu poderia continuar andando ao lado dela até a Escócia e não me cansaria de admirar o sol refletindo-se em sua pele macia e o vento bagunçando seus cachos marrons. Era a minha visão de paraíso.

Não pude deixar de notar suas vestimentas, compostas por uma bermuda caqui e uma camiseta sem mangas preta. No rosto, óculos escuros e nos cabelos soltos, uma singela presilha em formato de flor.

Ela me olhava como se esperasse que eu desse o primeiro passo no nosso diálogo. Hesitei. As palavras tão ensaiadas diante do espelho e nos minutos que antecediam o meu raro sono, se recusavam a vir. Num gesto casual e muito sexy, Mione levantou os óculos, fitando-me com aquelas jóias castanhas.

.

-Me desculpe. –eu disse relembrando o script.

-Pelo quê? –a voz dela era como uma cueca de seda: sua maciez dava coisas nas partes.

-Por tudo. –continuei indicando um banco atrás da sebe, que nos ocultaria um pouco das pessoas que estivessem espiando pela janela da casa. Ela sentou-se e cruzou as pernas longas e bem torneadas. Continuei de pé.- Hermione, eu sou uma pessoa difícil e... bom, eu não tenho muito jeito com essas coisas, mas... –tirei a caixinha do bolso e me abaixei diante dela, apoiado num joelho.- Você nem faz idéia do que fez comigo ao me salvar... –tomei sua mão na minha, afagando-a com o polegar em movimentos circulares.

.

Os olhos dela emanavam assombro e os lábios entreabertos pareciam pedir um beijo, mas eu me controlei.

.

-Professor Snape... –ela murmurou receosa e abismada- Vamos esquecer o que passou, certo? Eu credito todas as grosserias e injustiças ao seu personagem, que agora desabou e...

.

Eu sei que sou um exímio Sonserino, e diante dela naquele momento, eu fiz mais jus do que nunca aos valores, ou falta de valores, que a minha casa prega. Enfim, eu também senti vontade de esclarecer que as risadas, deboches e injustiças haviam partido diretamente de mim, que aquela coisa odiosa era eu, e não o personagem moldado por Dumbledore. Mas eu precisava que ela me amasse, então, eu fiz um pequeno gesto de rendição com a cabeça e sorri. Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

.

-Mas na ocasião em que Malfoy aumentou seus dentes eu realmente achei engraçado. –necessidade burra de ser sincero com ela.

-Todos acharam. Agora, o senhor poderia, por favor, sair dessa posição? Quem nos vir aqui vai achar que eu estou sendo pedida em casamento! –e riu como se não fosse a minha intenção fazer aquilo, quando na verdade bem que poderia ser.

.

Atendendo ao pedido dela, sentei-me a seu lado e abri a caixinha.

.

-Isso é pra você... –eu peguei o colar e passei pelo pescoço lânguido, macio e extremamente apelativo, roçando meus dedos pela clavícula saliente.

.

Hermione pegou o pingente, observando-o e sorriu.

.

-É... é... –ela gaguejou encantada, o rosto se abrindo pra mim num enorme sorriso- Lindo!

-Oh, que bom que você gostou! –eu murmurei arrumando uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha- Combina com seus brincos... –e toquei o lóbulo macio.

-O senhor está se sentindo melhor? Harry em me dado noticias, mas...

-Oh, sim... Apesar de que eu ando um pouco insone...

-Tenho certeza de que uma poção poderia resolver...

-Não, isso não é um mal para ser tratado com poções, e sim com a retribuição...

.

Ela franziu o cenho, buscando alcançar minhas palavras. Eu apenas sorri colocando minha mão sobre a dela, que repousava em seu joelho nu.

.

-Eu sei que pareço outra pessoa. Sei que deve ser estranho me ver assim, tão...

-Gentil?

-Dedicado. Dedicado a fazê-la entender que eu não sou o monstro que eu parecia ser...

-Como pode ser um monstro o maior herói dessa guerra?

.

Quase explodi nessa hora e tenho certeza de que ela notou que eu me empinei como um pavão negro. Sorri de orelha a orelha, um sorriso só dela, como foi apenas de Lilian no passado. Minha mão afagou o rosto dela e eu depositei um beijo na sua testa. Foi com um palpitar extremamente parecido com a cadencia das Esquisitonas que eu recebi o seu abraço.

.

-Oh, menina... Obrigada por me fazer sentir essas coisas...

-Que coisas? –ela ergueu os olhos pra mim e me abriu um meio sorriso.

-Coisas boas... Coisas que eu não sentia há muito tempo...

-Tipo...?

.

Danadinha, queria que eu me declarasse! E eu estava prestes a fazer isso!

.

-Professor Snape, eu também me sinto ligada ao senhor...

-Você. Pra ti agora eu sou você. E nada de Professor Snape. Meu nome é Severus. –e eu não reclamaria nada se ela me chamasse de Sevie.

-Ok. –ela sorriu lindamente, com suas poucas sardas brincando no seu rosto fino de porcelana.

-Então, você dizia que se sente ligada a mim...

-É... –ela confirmou balançando a cabeça enquanto eu afagava sua nuca.

.

Mione fechou os olhos sentindo meu carinho. Quando ela entreabriu os lábios eu me curvei em direção a sua boca. Um convite explicito, eu pensei...

.

-Não... -ela sibilou assustada em vendo tão próximo dela, com o nariz tocando seu rostinho, minhas mãos passeando por suas costas...- Não!

.

Ela me empurrou, e ficou de pé numa rapidez incrível. Eu tenho certeza de que meu rosto deve ter murchado como um maracujá esquecido atrás da estante.

.

-Hermione, eu pensei que...

-Pensou errado! –ela gritou tremendo inteira.

-Acalme-se, querida, por favor...

-Querida? –ela repetiu como se fosse uma ofensa- Essa não é a primeira vez que o senhor me desrespeita!

-Por que as mulheres sempre acham que atitudes como essa são um desrespeito? –eu também fiquei de pé, por que minha indignação me movia como um ventríloquo move seu boneco- Não há nada desrespeitoso no que eu sinto...

-Sente? O que você sente? Uma vontade louca de me humilhar ainda mais? Um beijo como um troféu?

-Mas o que você acha que eu sou?

-Eu sei que você é um herói aqui, sei que suas intenções foram boas e que suas atitudes foram louváveis, mas isso não anula a sua ...

-Você é bipolar? –eu a segurei pelos braços e a forcei a me olhar- Num momento você propõe que nós esqueçamos tudo, disse que compreendia que tudo que eu fazia era por causa do meu personagem...

-Isso não significa dizer que eu vá correr para os seus braços, senhor! Isso é assédio!

-Assédio? Eu forcei você a me abraçar? Eu a peguei a força?

-Está pegando agora. –ela olhou para minhas mãos fechadas em torno dos seus braços.

.

Soltei-a como se ela estivesse eletrizada.

.

-Ouça... –pedi abaixando a cabeça- Hermione eu...

-O senhor está confuso... –ela pareceu se acalmar depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes- Eu entendo que a ligação exista, mas isso é...

-Hermione, você não pode entender! –eu disse exasperado- Você não sabe o que se passa aqui! –e coloquei a mão dela sobre o meu peito.

.

Sorri por dentro quando percebi a titubeada dela. Seus dedos traçaram uma linha no meu peito, e eu me alegrei por gastar tanto a minha energia acumulada em abdominais e musculação... Os lábios dela entreabriram-se novamente... Ouvi ao longe passarinhos cantarem... e uma nota melodiosa conhecida... Olhei em volta meio assustado, um forte cheiro de limão invadindo minhas narinas. Dumbledore.

.

-O que foi? –ela sibilou dando um passo adiante colocando a outra mão no meu rosto.

.

Olhei para Hermione. Seu semblante era meio preocupado.

.

-Achei ter ouvido alguma coisa...

-Professor Snape... o que eu quis dizer com "eu me sinto ligada a você" é que a partir de agora... Nada será como antes...

.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e afundou o rosto no meu peito novamente. Passei os braços em torno do seu corpo.

.

-Me proteja... –ela pediu chorosa.

-De tudo, meu amor...

-Meu amor?

-Eu a amo, Mione.

-Isso é tão errado... Eu tenho um namorado...

-Desde que você não se case com ele, eu me sinto extremamente tentado a atrapalhar o seu relacionamento... –eu ri tentando parecer simpático e receptivo.

-Você me ama mesmo?

-Eu sei... também estou surpreso ao perceber que você é tão importante assim... Eu achei que nunca fosse ser capaz de amar de novo... Mas você... seus olhos... –eu passei o polegar pela maça de seu rosto- ... sua voz e...

.

Ela diminuiu a distância ainda mais passando o braço em torno do eu pescoço e içando-se. Com um braço eu a ergui e com o outro aproximei seu rosto do meu.

.

-Harry me disse que você estava interessado...

-Ele é um fofoqueiro...

-Nunca imaginei que vocês seriam amigos um dia...

-Hermione, não converse... Você não vê que eu estou tendo meu momento de ouro?

.

Ela gargalhou baixinho. Era tão gostoso ouvi-la rir... Sorri maravilhado e me curvei para tocar seus lábios com os meus...

.

-Mione! –berrou uma voz feminina.

.

Retiro tudo o que disse sobre Ginevra Weasley.

Hermione afastou-se de mim cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. A garota ruiva me olhava com reprovação.

.

-Gina...

-Mione, você e o meu irmão estão namorando!

-Gina! –Potter chegou ofegante apoiando-se nos joelhos para respirar- Gina... você... não... entende...

-O que eu não entendo, Sr. Potter? –ela berrou furiosa- Que você está encobrindo seu novo amigo enquanto permite que seu melhor amigo, e cunhado, se torne um corno?

-Que gritaria é essa?

.

Pronto, agora nosso refugio atrás da sebe parecia um incêndio, com tantas cabeças vermelhas no meio dos arbustos.

.

-O professor Snape! –Gina berrou apontando pra mim- Ele estava...

-Gina! –Hermione pediu às lágrimas.

-Falem agora! –Ronald Weasley postou-se ao lado da minha menina e passou o braço em torno dela, puxando a varinha e apontando pra mim.

.

Cruzei os braços e lhe presenteei com minha melhor cara de tédio. Ele que ousasse me atacar! Recolheriam farelos dele até na Lua. E se ele inventasse de ter algum momento romântico com ela na minha frente... não sobrariam pedaços para recolher.

.

-Eles iam se beijar. –a garota ruiva despejou. Potter a encarou decepcionado.

.

Isso mesmo, Harry. Procure uma garota menos mexeriqueira! Conheço várias garotas bonitas que poderiam substituí-la com muita classe...

.

-Mione! –Molly Weasley berrou, chocada.

.

Sorri internamente quando ele se afastou dela sentindo-se traído.

.

-Fui eu. –eu disse- Eu tentei beijá-la.

-Ora, seu! –e o garoto corno avançou pra mim cerrando os punhos.

Ele tentou me dar um soco com a mão esquerda, sendo impedido por mim mesmo,q eu segurei sua mão. Ele tentou livrar-se mas não conseguiu, imaginando que eu deixaria o soco de direita passar. Segurei também. O rosto dele era hilário, contorcido de dor e humilhação. Tomando uma atitude nada leal, ele tentou dar uma joelhada nas minhas partes. Com a perna esquerda eu lhe plantei uma rasteira e ele foi ao chão.

Sorri, mas no momento seguinte meu sorriso se desfez. Senti um forte impacto nas costelas e meus pés saíram do chão. Uma arvore materializou-se as minhas costas e eu senti pelo menos uma costela se partindo. Meio tonto, quando ergui minha cabeça, Potter corria em minha direção preocupado. Atrás dele eu via Hermione me apontando a varinha zangadíssima. Ela havia me atacado.


	4. Táticas de Aproximação

Capítulo Quarto

_**Táticas de Aproximação**_

Minerva me ajudou a voltar a Hogwarts, em condenando por minhas atitudes. Ensaiei xingá-la, mas eu estava sem palavras. O olhar de Hermione ao me atacar era de puro ódio. Não é muito fácil ser odiado pela pessoa que você ama. Dói imensamente, e aquela dor eu já experimentava pela segunda vez. Primeiro Lilian. Agora ela.

Deitado no meu quarto eu fitava o teto, esperando que Papoula viesse me curar. Minhas lembranças vagavam em torno de Mione, do cheiro dela, do calor de seu corpo e de todas as sensações que ela foi capaz de despertar em mim durante aquele ínfimio momento. Fechei os olhos e adormeci pensando nela.

Tive sonhos atribulados. Ela nunca se aproximava de mim, por mais que eu a chamasse. Preferia sempre correr para os braços daquele vara pau de cabeça de fogo e cérebro de minhoca. Acordei com meu ego machucado. Se eu estava perdendo pra Rony Weasley, a coisa realmente estava feia.

Não, aquilo não iria ficar daquele jeito.

.

-Então? O que aconteceu quando eu vim embora?

-A Mione estava furiosa por você ter derrubado o Rony.

-O que ela queria? Que eu deixasse ele esmagar o meu... –eu indiquei o meio das minhas pernas enquanto caminhava com Potter consertando as estátuas dos terrenos.

-Certo, eu também teria me defendido...

-Ela não tem um pênis. Ela não pode saber como isso dói.

-Mas Severo...

-Sim, Harry... –eu usei o nome dele com muito sarcasmo. Ainda prefiro que Potter me chame de Snape. Vocês entendem... pra ficar menos impessoal.

-Severo, Hermione não parece estar muito interessada em você. Eu conheço aqueles dois muito bem pra VER que eles se amam.

-Harry, eu entendo que você queira que seus amigos fiquem juntos, mas você não acha que Hermione merece alguém menos pangaré do que Weasley? –eu precisava ter Potter do meu lado.

-Bom... Opostos de atraem.

-Ahhh, filho, não me venha com essas filosofias trouxas de porta de banheiro de metrô!

-Filho? –os olhos de Harry brilharam ao me encarar.

.

Merlin, eu estava muito próximo desse guri... Chamando Potter de "filho"! Severo Snape, estou desconhecendo você! Daqui a pouco você vai estar convidando o moleque a morar com você e oferecer a ele o sobrenome "Snape"... Snape não. Prince. Harry merece um sobrenome digno.

Aiai... tão sentimental, tão comovente, tão emocionante! Estou com nojo de mim mesmo.

.

-Você é o mais próximo de um pai que eu já tive, sabe...

-Não. Esse papel é o papel de Black.

-Eu sei que ele tentou muito ser presente e importante na minha vida, e afinal conseguiu. Mas, na verdade, quem se arriscou por mim foi você, quem me protegeu com um amor puro foi você...

-Potter... eu amava a SUA MÃE. Não você.

-Ahh, você gosta de mim, que eu sei!

-Claro! Eu sou o membro fundador do Fã Clube "Eu amo HP"...

.

Ele riu gostosamente.

.

-Ok...ok...

-Hermione me pediu para protegê-la. Há alguma coisa ameaçando ela?

-Não que eu saiba. Vai ver ela tava fazendo charme.

-Ela não precisa "fazer charme". Ela tem charme. –eu corrigi didaticamente.

-Tem certeza que você não quer apenas... Você sabe...

-Não, eu não quero apenas casar. Quero filhos também.

.

Harry me encarou muito sério. Cheguei a ficar alarmado com isso.

.

-Se você a magoar... Eu juro que eu nunca mais olho na sua cara. Eu vou me indispor com meu melhor amigo pra isso, pra ajudar você.

-Você vai me ajudar? –tenho certeza que meus olhos brilharam.

-Bom, voltaremos para o Sétimo Ano. Você vai ter três trimestres pra roubá-la do Rony. Ajudarei aqui e ali...

-Garoto, eu nunca estive tão feliz por ter salvo a sua vida como agora!

.

Eu achei que ele fosse se ofender, mas ele decidiu que era melhor me ultrajar um pouco mais através de um novo abraço. Só então eu percebia o quanto Harry Potter é um garoto carente. Me lembrei de mim.

.

-Será que eu não consigo mais te ofender? –eu disse dando tapinhas desajeitados nas costas do moleque.- Será falta de treino?

-Ou de vontade? –ele ajuntou me dando uma olhada de baixo pra cima que o fez muito parecido com Lilian.

.

Burrice essa de dizer que Potter é o clone do pai. Talvez sé eu veja esse brilho de esmeralda em seus olhos e essa curva nos lábios muito semelhante a Lilian... Aquele garoto podia ter sido meu filho. Claro que ele seria muito mais bonito do que é hoje, com um perfil mais altivo e elegante, cabelos lisos e não despenteados como os de um delinqüente juvenil...

Se ele fosse meu filho seria mais fácil conseguir Hermione... Numa visita a nossa casa durante o verão, uma piscina, calor, pouca roupa... Um suco de Abóbora temperado com uma "Amortentia" particularmente forte...

.

-Potter, pra onde você vai agora, no verão? Quero dizer, onde você vai morar?

-Eu pensei em continuar na Toca até Primeiro de Setembro...

-Mas não fica muito bem, quero dizer... Você namora a Ginevra e...

-Não tenho outro lugar pra ir...

-Tem sim. Eu tenho uma casa em Londres... É um lugar bastante próximo ao lugar onde sua mãe passou a infância.

-Você está me convidando a morar com você? –os olhos do garoto marejaram e ele apertou ainda mais o abraço que me dava.

-Potter, não seja tão sentimental assim... Minha casa não é nenhum palácio e... Sei lá! Aceita ou não?

-Claro! Eu aceito sim!

-Ok, vou buscá-la amanhã a tarde, tudo bem?

-Sim!

.

Eu teria uma dia pra preparar um quarto pro garoto e dar uma reformada na casa. Eu nunca me importei muito com aquele lugar. Eu não tinha boas recordações dali. Esperava que agora as coisas melhorasse, com Hermione passenado por lá, visitando o garoto e... bem, estando debaixo das minas vistas.

Eu nem me importava mais se ela tinha me atacado ou não. Eu julgava que a frase "quem ama perdoa" fosse uma coisa piegas, mas infelizmente, passei noites e mais noites tentando justificar a atitude que Mione tomou e por fim, perdoei a minha costela quebrada e atribui isso a lealdade que ela deve ter por Ronald Weasley.

Potter me surpreendia em outros aspectos também. Nunca pensei que ele fosse me apoiar com Hermione, e no entanto, ele vai virar as costas pro amigo dele por minha causa. Potter, seu traíra... Você nunca me enganou...

Se favorecia a mim, tanto melhor. Em casa reparei a escada, a frente, a sala, o quarto do garoto, o portão... Ou seja, faxina completa! Tsc tsc... Severo Snape faxinando pra receber Harry Potter... Hermione vale muito mesmo...

Tudo pronto, olhei o relógio e vi que faltava pouco para a hora marcada para buscar o garoto. Os Weasley's haviam decidido "esquecer" o incidente com Ronald e eu, com sorte, teria como dar uma olhada, nem que fosse rápida mesmo, Nela. Entrei nos terrenos devagar, já que O corno podia ter algum pensamento vingativo, olhando para Harry que acenou pra mim ao longe. Ao lado dele, perfeitamente perfeita, com toda a sua imensa perfeição que "emprefeitava" tudo a sua volta, Mione me olhava com uma expressão séria que era, assim como tudo, perfeita.

.

-Severo, você é pontual. –Harry disse me estendendo sua mão- Tinha me esquecido de como você é nas aulas.

-Como vai, Perfeita? Quero dizer, Hermione... –ignorei Potter. Como não ignorar Potter quando se tem aquilo tudo diante de seus olhos?

-Granger. Pra você é e sempre será Granger.

-Não era Granger quando eu estava quase beijando você. –retruquei. Ela podia ser meu sonho de consumo atual, mas eu ainda era Snape e Snape não perde uma oportunidade de envergonhar uma coisa linda como aquela, que ficava tão PERFEITA coradinha...

-Aquilo seria um erro.

-Claro. Seria um erro se fosse apenas um beijo. Merecia ter sido mais. Pra você eu tenho muito mais.

.

Ela piscou devagar, absorvendo meus convites implícitos. Olhei pro lado, esperando ver Potter envergonhado, mas ele não estava mais lá. Aquele garoto sabia mesmo como fazer as coisas! Eu e ela estávamos sozinhos no meio de um enorme capinzal, verde, esmeraldino...

.

-Você respeita seu namoradinho?

-Sim, claro que sim! –ela pareceu ofendida, e Merlin, como eu tive vontade de tomá-la nos braços e sumir dali!

-Então, o que você faz aqui?

-Eu pedi ao Harry para vir acompanhá-lo por que... por que... Eu queria lhe pedir desculpas pelo ataque. –ela despejou abaixando a cabeça- Eu não devia ter agido tão Sonserinamente...

-Você agiu da maneira mais... –procurava uma palavra diferente de "perfeita"- ... perfeita que poderia ter feito... –palavras estavam em falta quando eu precisava adjetivá-la. Mione era unicamente PERFEITA.- Pelo menos você não ficou mal vista entre seus amigos. Isso me alegra muito... Eu não quero prejudicá-la em nada, de forma alguma... O amor deve ser algo construtivo e bom, não deve machucar...

.

Ela novamente ficou sem palavras. Sua reação foi novamente semicerrar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios. Sua mãozinha tocou a minha e eu me aproximei veloz, passando o braço em torno de sua cintura e segurando seu rosto, puxando-a pra mim. Ela tocou meu peito com as mãos espalmadas e abaixou o rosto mergulhando no tecido grosso da minha veste. Senti uma onda de calor sufocante quando os braços dela me enlaçaram com força e a boca dela tocou a linha da minha mandíbula. Minha mão escorreu pelas costas e eu toquei a nádega macia por cima da saia fina que ela vestia.

.

Ela ergueu o rosto um pouco mais e exalou sua respiração gloriosa na minha face, lívida de desejo. Fechei os olhos esperando por sua boca. Ela tirou as minhas mãos de seu corpo e me puxou para o chão. Agora estávamos ocultos pelo capim. Neste ponto, eu já sentia a calça reclamando o volume formado e o calor me dominava. Ela debruçou-se sobre mim, segurando minhas mãos no alto da cabeça, a boca descrevendo pequenos beijos e mordidinhas no meu pescoço e rosto... Mais uma vez ela segurou meu rosto e aproximou nossas bocas. E então... CRAC!


	5. Sofrendo

**Capítulo Quinto**

SOFRENDO

Senti o peso dela deixar meu corpo e então me dei conta do que ela havia feito. Eu estava perdendo o fôlego de excitação, deitado debaixo de um sol de rachar no meio de um pasto, com formigas mordendo meu pescoço e o pior, não havia ganho o meu beijo.

Ahhh, Hermione estava brincando com fogo... Não se provoca Severo Snape, não mesmo... Mas eu jamais seria capaz de fazer algum mal a ela, e descobrindo que ela havia brincado com meus sentimentos e se aproveitado das minhas fraquezas em relação a ela, senti um aperto no peito e infelizmente eu não pude conter aquelas malditas lágrimas.

Fui um joguete na mão da maldita sangue ruim!

Maldita não... Minha Mione...

.

-Severo, você está chorando? –Harry apareceu tocando meu ombro.

.

Eu empurrei a mão dele pra longe. Ele havia participado de tudo. Devia estar feliz por estar me vendo naquela situação! Potter sempre havia me odiado, não seria agora que passaria a gostar de mim! E ainda por cima, ficar contra seu amigo a meu favor? Eu fui muito tolo! É verdade mesmo que o amor nos deixa cegos!

.

-Você ajudou, não foi? –berrei enfurecido.

-Não... eu não entendi nada, Severo! Fiz conforme combinei com ela! Achei que ela fosse se entender com você...

-Ela me provocou e tirou o corpo fora! –continuei esbravejando.

-Ela chegou gargalhando a Toca... eu pensei que você tivesse contado uma piada, algo assim... ela não quis dizer nada sobre o que houve aqui!

-Você é burro mesmo, Potter! –fiquei de pé secando os olhos

-Você gosta mesmo dela... –ele concluiu tristemente- É uma pena que vocês não possam se entender. –ele disse me olhando com uma expressão não muito sincera no rosto e um leve brilho de decepção nos olhos.

.

Estranho... Muito estanho... O meu radar Dumbie Bambie apitou sonoramente dentro da minha cabeça e de repente eu me arrependi amargamente de tê-lo convidado a morar comigo.

.

-Em todo caso, eu ainda não me dei por vencido.

-Talvez se você tentar com um pouco mais de jeito e... sei lá, Severo... –Potter deu de ombros- Não imaginei que você fosse ter problemas assim... quero dizer, em relação as mulheres... Você tem tanta elegância e passa segurança. As garotas gostam disso.

.

Eu instintivamente ergui uma sobrancelha e lancei a ele um olhar inquisitivo. Me controlei para não perguntar: "As garotas, ou você?", por que eu já havia ouvido muito Potter dizer que se sentia seguro comigo, porque sabia que eu faria de tudo para protegê-lo.

Esse discurso era por demais feminino, por demais apaixonado, mas eu nada podia fazer contra os sentimentos do garoto. Podia apenas, tentar ser o mais firme e resoluto o possível pra conseguir conquistar Hermione, e tentar mudar a natureza dele, já que eu não queria um protegido partidário de Dumbledore quanto a sexualidade. Não ficaria bem pra mim.

Mas eu não me entendia em alguns momentos. Por que tanta fascinação pelos olhos do garoto? Eu sei que eles refletiam o olhar de Lilian, no qual eu me apeguei por todos esses anos, mas aquilo era loucura! Uma transmissão de sentimentos? Estou precisando urgentemente de um pscicólogo.

E Hermione... A cada segundo eu preciso mais dela... E eu entendo Potter quando ele diz que se sente seguro comigo, por que eu me sinto seguro com ela, principalmente por que posso protegê-la, como ela mesma me pediu... Céus, como eu amo aquela menina...

Acomodei Potter no quarto de frente ao meu. Era grande e espaçoso, o mais arejado da casa. O deixei confortável para se acostumar com o quarto e fui comprar o jantar. Nunca cozinhei nada, não seria na primeira noite dele lá em casa que eu tentaria matá-lo por indigestão. As 7 em ponto ele desceu e me ajudou a terminar de por a mesa.

Foi um jantar silencioso, calmo, quase fúnebre. Comecei a sentir falta da voz dele perguntando coisas e falando pelos cotovelos. Acreditem, a espontaneidade de Potter me deixava feliz, me fazia falar e muitas vezes aliviava as pressões que eu ainda insistia em manter aprisionadas no peito.

.

-Então? Gostou do seu quarto?

-Sim. –ele disse simplesmente- Legal.

-Legal? –eu esperava um pouco mais, afinal eu tinha feito um quarto puramente Grifinória, com pomos de ouro e vassouras no papel de parede. – Está tudo bem?

-Eu estou... –ele baixou os olhos- Me sentindo mal.

.

Mal? Ele estava passando mal? Fiquei de pé num impulso e senti a temperatura da testa rachada dele.

.

-Não mal assim, Severo...

-Oh... –murmurei voltando a me sentar. Só o que me faltava era aquele garoto morrer ali.- Mal como, então?

-Me sinto tão confuso... Eu achava que gostava da Gina, mas... –e ele me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes marejados que eram a minha perdição- a pessoa que eu realmente gosto está apaixonada por outra pessoa.

-Sou eu?

.

Ele suspirou surpreso. Os olhos arregalados de susto.

.

-Como você sabe?

-Está na sua cara, Potter.

-Tão claro assim?

-Como Veritaserum. –respondi com um leve sorriso, afinal, eu não estava condenando o menino.

.

Ele abaixou a cabeça visivelmente envergonhado.

.

-Agora você quer que eu vá embora, não é mesmo? –ele perguntou.

.

Pensei em diversas formas de responder. Uma delas era "Não se preocupe, Harry. Eu já desconfiava que você era uma 'beesha loka' antes de te convidar a morar comigo. Agora que eu tenho certeza, perdeu até um pouco da graça."

Talvez pela minha demora pra responder ou por vergonha mesmo, Harry levantou-se da mesa e foi rapidamente para as escadas. Fiquei de pé e o segui, conseguindo segurá-lo pelos braços e o forcei a olhar pra mim.

.

-Não ouse sair dessa casa, Potter. Não por isso.

-E o que seria um motivo suficientemente forte pra você me expulsar? Isso? –ele apontou a varinha pra minha estante e fez com que todos os livros voassem espatifando-se nas paredes.

.

Com a minha varinha eu ordenei um "Reparo" e tudo voltou ao normal.

.

-Não sinta vergonha do que você é, Harry. Eu não condeno você por isso.

-E por isso? –ele passou os braços em torno do meu tronco e afundou o rosto no meu pescoço.

.

Hesitante eu o afastei um pouco, aquela respiração quente e aquele beijo na mandíbula me tirariam do sério em poucos segundos.

.

-Snape... –ele disse devagar, os olhos verdes marejados de uma forma que eu não conseguia suportar.

.

Tirei os óculos do rosto dele e afastei as lágrimas do seu rosto com os polegares. Harry estremeceu ainda segurando-me forte junto a ele.

.

-Se Mione quisesse te oferecer algo que eu não posso... tenha certeza de que eu entenderia e me afastaria, mas eu vejo que você não é preconceituoso... Na verdade, você não é nada que eu esperei que fosse... Severo... me deixe tentar... –ele parecia estar confuso e não dizia as palavras do jeito que imaginava.

.

Eu segurei o rosto dele paternalmente e sorri com o canto da boca. Infelizmente, todos os meus sorrisos eram meio debochados, talvez eu só tenha conseguido sorrir abertamente pra Lilian e Hermione. Ele piscou devagar, sofrendo debaixo dos meus olhos.

.

-Eu sei o quão difícil deve ser pra você, um homem bem resolvido descobrir que existe um gay apaixonado por ele...

-Você está se chamando de gay de um jeito muito pejorativo, Harry...

-Mas é o que sou, não é? –ele disse abaixando a cabeça- Eu nunca imaginei que me sentiria atraído por outro homem, Severo... Eu amava a Gina e...

-Harry... –eu abracei o garoto, que sofria a olhos vistos e tentei confortá-lo- Não fique assim. –pedi me sentindo cada vez mais pai dele, vendo o meu instinto protetor aflorar mais resoluto do que nunca.

-Severo... me deixe tentar... por favor...

.

E seu rosto aproximou-se do meu. Minhas mãos seguraram os ombros dele, tentando afastá-lo, mas ao encarar seus olhos eu fraquejei. Eles eram a minha fraqueza, minha eterna fraqueza... As mãos dele afagaram minhas costas e eu senti um calor estranho percorrer minha espinha, algo que mulher nenhuma tinha provocado, algo abrasador e confuso, como uma coisa sobre a qual sentimos o perigo, mas não sabemos camuflado em que e no impulsiona para ele.

.

-Adrenalina... –Harry murmurou próximo do meu rosto- Me sinto dominado pela adrenalina.

.

Estou confuso diante de Harry Potter... Meus pensamentos não tem mais coerência e o hálito dele no meu rosto foi um convite para a minha aproximação e curvando-me um pouco, eu mergulhei no beijo mais proibido e excitante da minha vida.


End file.
